A Villians Love
by aijazzy
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ANIME ONLY WATCHERS! Izuku Midoriya was once a good person. Not a villain. The one that was so close to being a hero he could taste it. But that didn't stop the league of villains. They knew he had power, and they wanted it. So they had decided to kidnap him off from his dorm room. Right under the pro heroes eyes. After brainwashing him, and telling him that there
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He was gone. That was all that was running through the U.A students minds as they watched the television.

It's been a month since Izuku Midoriya's disappearance, and here and now, in the pres conference that their teachers were in, they had announced him as a villian, with the league of villains. Yes, I know, surprising.

He was their enemy now. It had even left Katsuki Bakugo amazed.

How had a kid that had wanted to be a hero so bad, that he actually...gave it up.

"This is shit right?" Says Bakugo out loud, breaking the silence in the dormitories lounge.

"Seems it isn't." Speaks up Momo after awhile. "But how can someone go from being on our side to being on theirs." Says Todoroki.

"Well I don't know but I think we should go and kick his ads for this!" Says Bakugo, reserting to violence as always.

"Yeah, for once I agree with Bakugo. Clearly this isn't his doing. Why not show him-" "There will be no fighting." Speaks a voice causing the students to freeze.

We're caught... they all think.

"Midoriya isn't on our side anymore. He even attacked Togata and I with Eri by our side. Clearly he's with them, now go to sleep. You have class in the morning and it's late." He says leaving.

"Well, shows over. Let's go- Ochaco-san what's wrong?" Asks Tsuyu.

Uraraka wiped her cheek as it had dawned on her, that she was crying.

But who could blame me...it was him...he was the one who was taken, and became a villian. She thinks to herself.

Ochaco wipes a few more stray tears. "T-tell me he'll be fine." She cries out. Her friends don't say don't say anything, knowing that was a promise they weren't sure they could fulfil.

"I-I just want him back with us...with me!" She sobs out.

They all knew this would be escape hard for Ochaco Uraraka. Her and Deku have been dating awhile after they moved into dorms last school semester. Now, they were in their final year everyone's 17 or 18 and he was gone.

They had grown as friends and boyfriend and girlfriend in their year and a half of dating. But now, he was gone, and Uraraka just knew he wouldn't downright leave without saying anything to her.

Even breaking up with her would've ceased as any recognition so she could get him out of her mind. But, since he didn't, he was still in her head...still in her heart.

"C'mon Uraraka, we'll take you to your room Kay?" Says Momo as they help her up and go onto the girls side of the dorm.

Little did she know, is that she would be getting a big surprise from him.


	2. Chapter 1: A Villains Want

1 Month Later

There was no way out. Nope. None. She was a goner. She had lost all hope. She'd been in here for a month...and no one had come for her. Or atleast she hadn't known.

It hadn't of helped that they had somehow took away her quirk also. It was just unfair. Especially, when you see what they had dressed her in.

Too much skin is showing...she thinks to herself.

She knew the other villains were here...somewhere around here, but she had never seen them.

She didn't even understand how they were able to keep her here anyway without everyone else knowing. Anyone else period.

And to think! If they hadn't of come to rescue them she'd still be at the dorm...sulking...but atleast she wouldn't have to see the truth. She wouldn't have to see the the Deku here now.

"You didn't eat again?" He Asks coming into the room.

She hadn't even noticed he had come into the room, although she knew he was in there earlier...mostly because he had brought her food.

But she hadn't wanted to eat. She had no idea what was in their food for once, and she's only eaten their twice. Mostly because he had forced it upon her.

Uraraka shakes her head slowly. "No, I wasn't hungry." She says hugging her knees.

Deku sighs. Despite being the evil villain he is now, he did still care about people's feelings. And one of those peoples feelings happened to be his girlfriend: Uraraka.

"Look, it's been a week...you've gotta-" "I said I'm not hungry. Now leave me alone and get out." She snaps.

Deku rolled his eyes at this and picked the plate up. "You'll do as I say...now eat." He says picking the fork up and stuffing the food into her mouth.

Ochaco had no time to react and chewed and swallowed the food like he had ordered.

"So...who did you kill today?" She asks just trying to pop a nerve today. Even though she could see the things he would do, how instead of taking his anger out on her, would take it out on some innocent people and cities.

"It's none of your busy," he says basically waving it off.

She scoffs. "The Deku I knew would always try tell someone how he's feeling, not keep his feelings locked up and away." She says. He rolls his eyes. "I'm not the Deku you knew...I've changed, this is no longer the name of a hero." He says.

Ochaco's face swelled up with tears. "Liar! When we first met you had said it was the name of a hero! The Deku I know-" "I told you I'm not him!" He says his voice a hint louder.

"Well if your not him than why am I here! You don't love me like he used to! You don't want me! Why am I even here! Deku would've-"

"Just because that Deku isn't here doesn't mean this one doesn't love you." He says pining her to the bed. Blush creeps up to Ochaco's cheeks and she turns the other way.

I can't deny that I still love him. She thinks to herself.

"Look at me," he says forcing her to look his way. "I love you Ochaco Uraraka. And don't forget it." He says as he leans in and kisses her.

Surprisingly she kissed back. Not out of wanting to, but for the longing of kisses from her boyfriend.

 _But remember, he's not your boyfriend...well he is but he's different._ She thinks to herself and pushes him off of her.

He reaches out for her but Uraraka swats his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She yells standing up.

 _My quirk would really come in handy as of now..._ she thinks to herself.

"Where are you going?" He asks. Ochaco chuckles before rolling her eyes. "Looks as if you wicked side has came out." She says moving away from him even more.

"Hm, I'm only like this when I can't get what I want. And at the moment I want you. So just get back in this bed and give yourself to me." He says.

Ochaco rolls her eyes. "I don't want to! I'm only seventeen Deku! And if you were really him you wouldn't make me!" Yells Uraraka.

"Well what did I tell you. I'm not him." Says Izuku.

Ochaco's hand wraps around the doorknob.

"I suggest you don't." He says. Ochaco scoffs. "Why shouldn't I? So I can stay here and listen to you tell me how beautiful I am and how much you love me?" Asks Ochaco.

Izuku sighs. "If you go out the door, I'll have to teach you how to respect me." He says.

Uraraka looks at him daringly before twisting the door knob and running out of the room.

She swiftly ran down the hall and opened the hallway door before turning right.

 _Or was it left?_ She thinks to herself before choosing a way, realizing there was no time to think.

She had thought she had gotten far before someone's hands grabbed her around her neck.

"Look here Shigaraki, looks like our prisoners trying to get away." Says a voice.

Tomura looks over at Dabi. "I thought I told that boy to keep his girl in his room." He says with a sigh.

"Hehe, hey Dabi, if he's not here yet you think I could-"

"Put her down." Says a voice cutting Toga off. "Aww! He's here! I really wanted to cut her open or something." She pouts.

"Put her down Dabi," says Deku. Dabi sighs before dropping a coughing Uraraka to the ground.

Deku picks her up and begins to walk upstairs. "I'll handle her." He says.

"Looks like true about to get freaky!" Says Twice making Dabi hit on the head.

"Whatever. I don't care as long as theirs not a lot of noise." Says Tomura.

"Look, I've told you to stop running away. This is your fourth time. You know what that means?" He Says with Uraraka still in his arms.

Ochaco blushes. "W-Wait what?! You were serious about all of that and-" He cuts her off with a kiss.

After a good minute that break apart sweating hard. Deku smirks as he begins sucking her neck, leaving Uraraka blushing even more.

"W-Wait, Deku! I-I don't wanna d-do this..." She trails off.

Izuku smirks. "You want this more than I do. Just give in _sweetheart_." He says as he begins to take off the little clothing she had on already.

 _This was only to be the beginning_. Thinks Deku to himself as he kisses her once again, and this time, Ochaco did indeed, kiss back.

 ** _So how was the chapter?_**

 ** _Good?_**

 ** _Bad?_**

 ** _Horrible?_**

 ** _Write a review and lemme know!_**

 ** _Totally excited to write this story especially since this time I actually wrote it on here instead of copying and pasting one of my stories on wattpad!_**

 ** _So I just wanted to get a little A/N out here to let you guys know I'm super duper excited!_**

 ** _Make sure you_**

 ** _Stay active for updates and also review if you read!_**

 ** _Thx a bunch and I love you_**

 ** _Babes!_**


	3. Chapter 2

"Mr. Aizawa, how come-" "We said the pros were working on it! For now, you should just focus on your school work. Uraraka will be back soon." He says.

"That's the same thing they said for Midoriya..." trails off Kirishima.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get her back. With or without the pros." Says Momo.

The class nods in agreement.

What day was it again...

...day 43 I think? Or was it 53?

Pretty sure it's 44. Thinks Uraraka to herself.

And how long have I...have I lost my virginity? She asks herself before thinking back.

It's definitely been two weeks. She thinks.

It was weird. She had actually liked the feeling, that it had made her slap herself silly. She wasn't supposed to like a villain.

But technically, she fell in love with the hero part of him, not the villain.

But she couldn't deny that she didn't enjoy the villain part in him, because deep inside of that part of him, he was actually pretty sweet. The things he did for her, how he would always make sure she's eating, comb through her hair while he had thought she'd been sleeping, and not to mention just the part of him loving her.

She knew that this was the real Deku. And he was only showing her that which made her feel...special? Weird I guess.

"Hey, Uraraka, can we talk?" He asks.

She looks up at Deku, who had opened the door and closed it before locking it.

"Sure," she says noticing his seat on the chair by the table in the room instead of the bed, where he usually sits to try and comfort her.

"W-what is it?" She asks hesitantly, trying not to pick a nerve.

She wasn't in the mood to give in to his needs today.

He turns to her and stands up, before grabbing her hands.

"Look, Uraraka, your actually the first person I loved and...I know you never fell in love with me but, can you just love me in this peace of mind? I actually like being in this new perspective. Being praised by new people, it's just not...the same." He says smiling.

Ochaco doesn't say anything since she's at a loss for words.

"The reason I got you and brought you hero was for you to see this new perspective. I wanted you along because I love your face, and I wished you'd just like this new perspective. I wanna live life as this hectic villain so can you support me?" He asks.

Ochaco was at loss for words. She hadn't realized that this villain Deku had loved her the same way as the other one, and she couldn't catch herself...she knew she was falling for him.

And she couldn't lie. She liked this new perspective. He was not just the soft and lovable boy he was before, he was also...tough...and more confident.

Not saying he wasn't before it's just that...speaks before he thinks, he does things without thinking about the consequences. And for some odd reason, she liked that about him.

Ochaco smiles and nods. "Deku...to be honest...I wanna see this new perspective also. I liked this version of you...and I'll take whatever Deku I can get because...I love you." She says smiling as they embrace each other into a hug.

"Th-thank you Uraraka-" "You can call me by my name..." she blushes.

He smiles.

"Thank you, Ochaco," he says.

Short buuuuut, 

How was it?

Good?

Bad? 

Horrible?

Lemme know in the comments!

Things should be getting interesting as of now!

And I'm not spoiling! 

The song "New Perspective" by Panic! At the Disco is the only reason I'm writing this chapter! Lol!

Anyway, I'm kinda really busy so make sure you

Vote!

Comment! 

And share!

Luv ya babes!


	4. Chapter 3

2 Months Later

Ochaco smiles. Her and this villain Deku had grown closer. She didn't like the things he was doing but, she loved him, and that's all that mattered to her.

He had promised her not to kill any heroes and any of their friends also, and at the moment she didn't even wanna come back. They loved each other, deeply, and all she wanted was for him to be with her.

And it wasn't like she was locked in a cage anymore. She got to choose where she wanted to go (as long as she was with him) and also what she wanted to wear and do. She had also promised to not run away, she wouldn't anyway, since she loved him.

At the moment they were sitting on the bed, cuddling, and she was lost in her thoughts. Because he was just like the real Deku when they were together. They could sit in silence and that would be fine for them. Because as along as they were together, she was fine.

"Ura- Ochaco," he corrects himself. She looks at him. "I-I want to...takeover the league of villains." He days. Ochaco raises a brow. "But i thought you were fine with everything?" She asks. Deku nods.

"I am but..." he trails off. "I want to takeover." He says.

Uraraka's eyes widen.

D-did they brainwash him...again? She asks herself.

Uraraka shakes her head. She loved him, and she would support him.

"Then go for it," she says loud enough for him to hear. Deku smiles and kisses her on the cheek before laying back down.

"You see, each and every night, I see this brand new world which actually makes me happy that I'm a villian. You might say I'm crazy and that I've lost my mind but, every night I lie in bed and see a millions dreams that keep me awake." He Says.

Ochaco listens carefully, taking in each and every one of her boyfriends words.

"Lemme take you out," He Says. Ochaco's eyes widen. "W-what, for real?" She Asks. He nods. "I'll be back in an hour. Hey ready. Wear something casually," He says jumping up and leaving.

They were walking casually in the city, both wearing hoods so no one could see their faces, talking about Deku's plan to take over the legue of villains, and Ochaco knew she would soon have to come up with a plan to get the old Deku back, but till then she would enjoy these moments.

Ochaco laughs. "Wait so-" she cuts off when someone bumps into her causing her to fall to the ground and her hood to fall down.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-" the women stood walking when she realizes who she bumped into, and Ochaco's eyes widen.

"U-Uraraka..." trails off Yaomomo.

"Hey..." Says Ochaco as she stands.

Momo smiles and hugs Uraraka.

"I've missed you so much! We all have! What happened!" She Asks completely oblivious that Deku was right beside him.

"Wait a minute Yaoyorozu," Says a voice behind Deku. Deku smiles. "So you guys found me...?" He Asks.

Todoroki's looks up at Deku. "Midoriya, I know that isn't-" "Don't say that! You never knew the real me!" He yells.

Todoroki sighs. "Fine then, I'll guess I have to show you," he says lighting his fist aflame. "Watch it you guys," Says Todoroki.

"Uraraka, come on, let's go. The police would probably like-" "I'm not going." Says Uraraka, making her friend stop and even causing Todoroki to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Asks Momo. Todoroki looks over to his girlfriend. "Clearly they've brainwashed her. Just go Yaoyorozu!" He tells her.

Momo pushes Ochaco along with her when Uraraka pushes her back and runs to Deku's side. "No, I miss you all at U.A but, I've fallen in love with this Deku all over again." She says clinging to his side.

Deku smirks. "And there you have it...she's my girl." Says Deku. Momo sighs. "Todoroki, you can handle them now right? I'll go gather some pros. Even if we have our provisional licenses, we should still contact some pro heroes just Incase the league shows up." Says Momo as she hurries off.

"Look, I won't go easy on you. Even if you use to be a comrade." Says Todoroki. Deku sighs. "Look Uraraka, stay back while I handle him."

"That'll be a no." Says Kurogiri. Deku sighs. "But come on! He was the-" "Enough! You two will return immediately. You haven't forgot that whenever you go out we watch you? Let's go now." He finishes opening a portal for them.

"Eh, it's been fun Todoroki!" Shrugs Deku as he takes Uraraka's hand.

"Any last words for him dear?" Says Deku to his girlfriend.

Uraraka nods and turns to the multiple quirk user. "Tell everyone I'm fine. I like living here and I'm alright. I'm happy!" Says Uraraka before her and Deku step through the gate, leaving Todoroki baffled. He couldn't see both of them going to the villain side...at least before Bakugo.


End file.
